


Ah Dhia, I married a witch

by LowlandSassanach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Magic, Witches, laoghaire gets it right, she correctly identifies a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlandSassanach/pseuds/LowlandSassanach
Summary: 10 years after the battle of Hogwarts, and the 26th anniversary of their parent's deaths, Harry Potter's twin sister Daisy is sent to look after the henge at Craig Na Dun, the ancient magic. What happens when Jamie's ghost causes her to fall into the tallest stone and into the past.Harry Potter/Outlander crossover!





	1. Something wicked this way comes

**Author's Note:**

> I own nowt except Daisy and Freddie Jnr.

It had been 10 years since the battle of Hogwarts, and Fred’s death, he hadn’t even been told about his son that had been growing inside his fiancee Daisy Potter at the time. But Daisy was making the best of the bad hand fate had dealt her. She had managed to finish her schooling as soon as Hogwarts had been repaired and graduated alongside her friend Hermione and with her son watching.

Frederick, named after his father, was 10 now and had grown to look like Fred so much that sometimes she would see Molly’s eyes glass over and was sure that she was seeing Fred as opposed to her grandson. That’s where Frederick was today as Daisy worked hard. She worked alongside her brother, Harry, at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. Although Daisy’s true talent lay in the magical medical profession, to the point that at school she would often help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, she had gotten her OWLs and NEWTs and had entered the Auror profession.

Kingsley Shaklebolt had fought alongside the Potter siblings at Hogwarts and had vouched for them at their respective interviews and now they worked under him as Minister for Magic, so when Daisy was called to his office on Halloween, or Samhain as the Celts called it, she immediately dropped what she was doing.

“Ah, Ms. Potter. How are you this Halloween?” He grinned and had a twinkle in his eye that reminded her of Dumbledore.

“Very well, thank you for asking Minister. And Frederick is doing well as well. Staying with his granny just now, so excited for Halloween.” She grinned at him, she knew he loved to hear how his godson was doing.

“Well, I’m afraid something’s come up so he may have to wait to celebrate with his mother.” Daisy frowned slightly. Surely he didn’t mean he meant to send her away from her son for an extended time. “We’ve had a magical spike in Scotland at a site that people used to fall through by accident…”

“A portkey?” Her brow furrowed further.

“If only it were so simple.” he leaned back. “What I refer to is ancient magic, so ancient that it’s almost impossible to regulate.” he steepled his fingers in front of his face. “The best we can hope for is to monitor it and ensure no other ‘accidents’ occur. That’s why I’m sending you to a magical site named ‘Craig Na Dun’ by locals.” he leaned forward and smiled slightly. “The local druids have already completed their rituals so you won’t be disturbed.”

“Can I at least say goodbye to Freddie?” he shook his head, she scoffed slightly. “Nice one Minister. Thanks for this.”

She went back to her desk to gather her things, Harry popped his head around. “Heading home to Freddie, sis?” Daisy’s stare at him could wither the healthiest of flowers. “Or not.” He frowned. “Kingsley got you an assignment?”

Daisy nods. “In Scotland…” They both knew what that meant, days away from Frederick. “And the best part is I have to leave right now, so I don’t even get to say goodbye.” A mug apparated next to her. “My portkey, I presume?” She did her best to smile at Harry, “When you go to see Ginny tonight make sure Freddie knows I love him and I miss him and I’ll try to be home soon and…”

“You’re his mum, I get it. I’ll tell him you said goodbye.” Harry kissed her cheek and Daisy took hold of the portkey and was transported to the hill of Craig Na Dun.

The wind whipped Daisy’s unruly curls into her face as she pulled out her wand and gauged readings of the magical spikes and they were off the charts. She put her wand away in her bag and absentmindedly twisted the ring that her Aunt Petunia had given her, a ring that had rightfully been hers in the first place but had been kept from her, her mother’s engagement ring. She wondered if her mother was there with her on that faerie hill in the middle of nowhere outside of Inverness. She silently wished her to be with Frederick and keep him safe.

She worked for another few hours before a voice behind her startled her. It was a deep, Scottish brogue. Not unusual for this area but what was unusual was when she turned around there was no one there. Frowning she turned back to her parchment, quill in hand, when she heard the voice again, this time she could make out words, _“Mo Nighean Donn”_ it was a question, she turned slowly and came face to face with a smiling Highlander with hair so red you’d assume he was a Weasley. Startled beyond words Daisy merely squeaked and jumped back a little then lost her balance to which the Highlander looked concerned and reached out for her, in order to steady herself Daisy instead reached out and grabbed the biggest stone in the henge.

The noise was deafening and when it subsided Daisy was still in front of the henge but the Highlander that had startled her was nowhere to be seen. Daisy reached for her wand in her shoulder bag and was relieved when her hand curled around the familiar Mahogany and felt the magic core of Dragon heartstring give her a surge of magical energy.

Moving off of the hill she tried to find the portkey so she could get back to the ministry and report her findings. But to her horror, the portkey was nowhere to be found, she thought about apparating to the ministry but bangs behind her told her that she wouldn’t get away with it. Muggles would see her. So she started running and, not paying attention, ran right into a large mass at the creek. The mass grabbed her before she could fall back. “Are you alright, Madam?”

Daisy looked up and saw a man with brown eyes and a bad look about him. “Yes, I am quite alright thank you.” She pulled away and he took in her look of blue jeans and a Barbour jacket. “I am just attempting to get home now. I had no idea that there was going to be a fight along this route if you’ll excuse me.” Sensing that this man was no good Daisy made to leave but the man grabbed her arm.

“I think you’ll find madam, that I do not excuse you.” Daisy swallowed but met the man’s gaze. “You were attempting to return home...might I ask where that is?”

Daisy licked her lips. “Devon...I have left my son with relatives there while I visit friends.” It wasn’t a total lie but Daisy had a feeling that this man wasn’t the trusting type.

“I see, Devon. A long way to go to be separated from your…” he licked his lips, “son.” He tilted his head and then pulled Daisy’s left hand to his eye height, “but madam, you are not married.”

He had hit a sore spot for Daisy. “I was once engaged but he passed before we could get married.” she ripped her hand away, “he had no idea he was going to be a father.”

“Is madam sure that’s the truth of the matter? You hardly dress like a lady, in breeks and the like. Running around the savage highlands all alone…” he shrugged nonchalantly “perhaps madam is, in fact, a whore.”

Daisy slapped him across the face, “How dare you! I am certainly no whore.” her eyes were flashing dangerously, if the man wasn’t a Muggle she’d have used her wand before now. “I am simply a woman attempting to make her way to Devon…” she screamed as he grabbed her and roughly threw her against a tree.

“I say you’re a whore. Let’s find out which one of us is right, shall we?” He grabbed her jeans and Daisy started fighting, which only spurred him on. Suddenly he fell and there was a man, in a kilt and a beard. He wasn’t the Highlander Daisy had seen before she ended up here but he held out a hand to her.

“Siuthad!” He was speaking another language, one Daisy didn’t know, the man just grew more impatient, “Chan eil e sabhailte an seo, thig air!”

“I don’t know what you’re saying, English please?” Instead of repeating it in English the man just grabbed her arms and dragged her away, unfortunately, Daisy had enough of being dragged around for one day, “excuse me?!” she ripped her arm away from his hand. “I am not taking one more step until you tell me what is going on!” Clearly, the man was in no mood for playing games either, for he took his knife from its sheath and hit Daisy over the head, knocking her out cold.

When Daisy came to, she was on a floor in a cottage, it was night time, and the room was dimly lit with candles and the man who had knocked her out was talking to another man in the language Daisy didn’t know. But she wasn’t paying attention for there he was the Highlander.

He was sat over by the fire, cradling a dislocated shoulder. Daisy’s talents kicked in and she immediately got up and made her way over to the man, he looked up at her. Not a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

“How did you manage this?” She kept her tone light and conversational, just as Madam Pomfrey had taught her to do.

“A fall from a horse.” He trusted this woman for some reason. “Are you a healer?”

“Not in name but I did work under a very skilled healer while I was at boarding school.” Daisy smiled at the man. “I’m Daisy, Daisy Potter.” He grinned back.

“Jamie McTavish. So you can set it?” Daisy nodded but was pulled back by the bald man who had been arguing with her rescuer earlier.

“Ye’ll stay where I can see ye until I can find out if I can trust you.” He sneered at Daisy.

“Dougal. She says she can set my arm.” Jamie piped up. “Then we can be on our way and if you need to question her further then ye can tae her wi us.” Daisy looked at him, he was staring at Dougal however.

Dougal looked at Daisy, looking up and down her attire and then motioned to Daisy to set the arm. “I need people to hold him steady.” Two men grabbed Jamie around the belly and shoulders as Daisy got the arm in the correct position. With a grunt of effort from Daisy and a satisfactory pop from the shoulder the joint settled back into place. Daisy reached for her bag and pulled a length of cloth from it and tightly tied the arm into place. “Now, don’t move that around too much.”

“Can he ride, though?” Dougal asked impatiently.

“I don’t see why not, provided he can manage the reins one handed.” Daisy looked at his shoulder and noticed a bullet hole there. “Good God man, what have you lot been getting up to?”

After some debating Dougal and Murtagh, who was Daisy’s rescuer, agreed that she should come with them, riding with Jamie.

“I’ll ride up front take the reins. Save your shoulder strain.” They rode through the night, sleep eventually overtook  Daisy and she handed the reins over to Jamie’s one hand before leaning against his huge frame.

She dreamed of Freddie. What do they think happened to her? Where did they think she had gone to?


	2. Castle Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the party arrive at Castle Leoch. Will he believe her claims of getting caught in the cross-fire whilst visiting Craig-na-dun? Elsewhere Daisy and Jamie grow close, what will that mean for her life in 2007? And what will it mean for her son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Except for Daisy and Freddie. I think.

Daisy woke up in the morning light. She frowned when she was confronted by a huge mass underneath her back rather than a soft spongy bed. “Wha-” her green eyes looked up and came into contact with light blue ones. “Oh. Good morning.”

The lips curled into a smirk, “Good Morning, Daisy. Did ye sleep well?” Daisy nodded and looked in front of the horse, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “We’ve arrived by the way.”

“Arrived?” She opened her eyes properly and saw a grey, stone castle with a huge tower. It looked like nothing Daisy had ever seen before. Even Hogwarts looked really different than this. “Where are we?” It was clear she was awed.

“Castle Leoch. Home of the MacKenzies.” Jamie watched how her eyes never left the castle. “Ye’ll no have seen anything like this before?” Daisy shook her head.

“My boarding school was akin to a castle but even that doesn’t come close to this. I mean for starters, Hogwarts had a lot more towers. I can’t wait to see inside!” She grinned a little. As they approached she saw their companions, Angus and Rupert, greet a rotund woman in the courtyard. Jamie slides down the saddle and holds out his hand for Daisy’s to help her down.

Daisy was far too in awe about the daily life Leoch that she didn’t notice and slid down without taking his hand. “This is wonderful.” She laughed.

“And who do we have here, a leannan?” the rotund lady came over to us.

“This is Mistress Potter...she set my arm when I was injured on the road.” He smiled proudly, “Dougal insisted she come with us.” The woman looked Daisy up and down. “Daisy, this is Mistress Fitzgibbons. Cook to all of castle Leoch.”

Daisy smiled at Mrs Fitzgibbons. “Hello, Mrs Fitzgibbons.” She looked to Jamie.

“Lad, get intae the kitchen. Ye’ll be starving I expect.” Jamie smiled at the woman and went to go inside, Daisy followed. “Lass, ye’ll be coming wi me. Get ye changed outta those breeks and into something more fitting of a lady.” Daisy frowned.

“But he was shot in the shoulder. I really think I should monitor him and make sure it doesn’t get infected...I mean inflamed.” She looked hopefully at the kind woman. Mrs Fitz again looked Daisy up and down.

“Are you saying ye’d know what to do fer that?” Daisy nodded. Mrs Fitz gave her a skeptical look, “are ye a Beaton, lass?”

Daisy looked confused, “A Beaton? No. But I did work under a talented healer when I was younger.” Mrs Fitz nodded and looked at Jamie.

“Ye heard the lass. Looks like ye’ve got a companion wi ye fer yer breakfast.” Mrs Fitz grinned and so did Jamie. He tried to wink at Daisy but ended up blinking instead.

“What are you doing, Jamie?” Daisy asked, obviously amused.

“Winkin’, I’d have thought it obvious!” Daisy started laughing. “What?”

“That wasn’t winking.” she tried not to laugh too much, “In fact, you looked like my brother’s pet owl there!” She couldn’t stop laughing, not at Jamie but imagining Hedwig’s head on Jamie’s body. “I’m sorry!”

“Ach, think nothin o’ it, lass.” He smiled shyly, “I like yer laughin, sounds beautiful.” He looked away as they entered the kitchen, Daisy frowns.

“Are you flirting with me, Jamie McTavish?” She grinned and winked at him.

“Maybe…” He sat down by the fire and removed his jacket and shirt carefully. “What would you do if I were, Daisy Potter?” He smirked as he looked at her and found her staring at his chest. “Do ye wish to look at the wound frae there or would ye like to move a little bit closer?”

Daisy turned bright red and shuffled forward moving his head with her hands, “The English?”

“Nah, we were too far downwind of the English. I may just have been hit wi a stray musket ball in all the confusion.” Daisy frowned and he continued. “Are ye marrit?”

“No.” Daisy talked to him so easily. She wondered why for a moment then remembered the look of love in his eyes when she had fallen through the stones. “I was to be married but there was a battle...he was killed.” Jamie closed his eyes and his hand moved in a sign of the cross.

“I’m sorry, lass.” They sat in comfortable silence first then Jamie spoke up again, “Who is ‘Freddie’?” Daisy’s breath hitched as she realised she hadn’t thought about her son since she woke up. “Ye spoke his name in yer sleep and I thought he may be yer husband.”

“He’s my son...my fiance had no idea I was...pregnant when he died.” she smiled at Jamie. “He’s 10 now and he looks so much like his father…” Jamie looked her sadly. “But right now I’m here for you.” She bandaged his wound.

“I’m sorry ye were left on yer own wi a bairn to raise, lass…” Their faces were about an inch apart and Daisy wanted to close that inch. But didn’t.

“I wasn’t alone though. Molly, my fiance's mother, was there for me. And I had my brother…” he frowned but chose not to comment on the fact she had left out her parents. “The question I have though is what happened to your back?”

“Ah! Now that was the English.” 

Daisy felt sick as he told her the story of how he was arrested and how he was given 100 lashes twice in the same week. How his father had passed from watching him get flogged. Her eyes felt wet.

“I’m sorry lass, I didna mean tae upset ye wi ma tale.” He moved forward in his chair.

Daisy waved his hand away. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be this upset...it wasn’t as though it happened to me…” Daisy still couldn’t stop sobbing although she meant exactly what she had said. “I miss my son…”

Jamie moved closer and wrapped his uninjured arm around Daisy’s shoulders. “Dinna weep, Daisy. It’ll be alright. Ye’ll get back to yer son, Colum will see to it.” She clung to him for dear life, he, in turn, pulled her as close as he could and whispered words in the language she didn’t know. She didn’t know what was being said but the words soothed her immensely. When they finally parted they looked into each other’s eyes and Jamie leaned forward, brushing their lips together.

Daisy’s hand came up and pressed his face to hers, deepening the kiss. They only pulled apart when Mrs Fitzgibbons cleared her throat and made herself known.

“I’m sorry, Jamie.” Daisy got up and made to walk out of the room.

“Daisy.” Jamie called after her and she turned to look at him, “Ye need not be scared of me, nor of anyone else in this castle while I am here. Ye have my protection.” Daisy smiled a little at him.

In the room that Colum, who was referred to within the castle as ‘himself’, Mrs Fitz was taking off Daisy’s clothes with some clean and fresh - period appropriate as well - clothes in a pile off to the side.

“Himself will want to see ye. And we want to appropriate for him, don’t we?” She blanched at Daisy’s underwear, “My word. What kind of corset is this.”

“It’s not a corset. It’s called a brassiere.” Mrs Fitz just stared at her. “It’s French.” At this Mrs Fitz simply nodded and began dressing her in the attire, Daisy stayed quiet until the corset was tightened, she gasped and blurted out; “I will have trouble breathing if it’s always this tight.” Mrs Fitz gasped a little and loosened the strings.

“I’m sorry, lass. I didna realise I was tying it so tight given yer slim frame.” Daisy took several gulps of fresh air and nodded. Mrs Fitz put on her final piece of clothing and smiles satisfactorily. “There, yer ready. Now don’t keep himself waiting.” She grabbed Daisy by the arm and pulled her out of the room and through the castle finally dropping her off in front of a door.

Daisy knocked on the door and heard a tart and deep ‘come in’. She opened the door and stepped in. She didn’t know what she had expected ‘himself’ to look like but a tall, grey haired man in furs and clearly suffering from some kind of ailment of the legs wasn’t it.

“So ye are Mistress Potter that my brother and nephew encountered on the road?” Daisy nodded. “Please, sit.” Colum motioned to a chair in front of his desk, which Daisy took. She glanced at his desk with all it’s letters in a pile, 1743 was the year carved into the parchment, so she was in the past and King George was on the throne. Given the fact that it was so close to the 1745 date of the Jacobite rising she guessed number 2.

Colum cleared his throat, startling Daisy out of her thoughts, “I’m sorry, did you say something my…” She hesitated ‘Lord’ would be the English equivalent to what Colum was.

“Laird MacKenzie of Leoch is my proper title. ‘My Laird’ will be how you address me whilst you are in my castle.” He had a mischievous look in his eyes that reminded Daisy of a certain professor of charms, for although he was strict Professor Flitwick was also kind, and wanted the best for his students. She suspected Colum was the same. “I said, what were ye doing on the road?”

Daisy looked him in the eye, “I was trying to find my way home.” That part at least was true. “I had been visiting a friend of mine in Inverness and she had told me that I simply must see the henge at Craig Na Dun before I began the long journey home to Devon.” She maintained eye contact with Colum at all times. “I got caught up in the fight and ran away from the hail of bullets I now know to have been between your clansmen and the redcoats. I was so intent on getting away that I ran right into one of the redcoats who then tried to rape me.” If this had shocked Colum then he didn’t show it. “If it wasn’t for your clansman I don’t know what would have happened…” he held up a hand to still her story.

“And that is where Murtagh’s story begins. Thank ye Mistress Potter fer filling in the gaps in his story. Murtagh is also not my kinsman per se, although he is my nephew’s godfather.” She nods, wondering which of the clan she had met was the Laird’s nephew. “Yer wondering which one aren’t ye?” Daisy frowned, could he be legilimens? “Most people do, young Jamie is my sister’s son.” At this Daisy smiled, partly because he had mentioned Jamie and partly because she could still feel the lingering effects of their kiss on her lips. “The redcoat ye encountered was none other than Jonathan Wolverton Randall. Known in these parts as ‘Black Jack’ on account of his ruthless soul. He was the one who had young Jamie arrested and flogged.” Daisy looked shocked. “So yer from Devon?”

“By way of Sussex. My parents perished when I and my twin brother were one year old and we were sent to Sussex to live with my aunt and uncle. When I was of age I was taken in by a kindly woman named Molly Weasley and was soon to be engaged to her son. Unfortunately, he was killed by a wall collapse during a fight and we were never married, although we did have a son, born after his father had passed.” Keep it simple and to the point, Potter, we don’t want the dark Lord finding out more than he should. She could still hear Snape’s voice in her head even after all these years. “He is staying with his grandmother in Devon while I am visiting my friend in Inverness.” Colum nodded his understanding.

“Then ye shall be returned to Inverness so that ye may continue yer journey.” He didn’t quite trust her story, Daisy knew it, he was merely trying to get her to relax and divulge even more. “To yer son in Devon. But first, ye’ll be my guest at a party I’m having, won’t ye?” Daisy nodded. “Ah, grand. I’ll send Mrs Fitz up later today with a fine party gown ye can borrow.”

“Thank you, my Laird.” Daisy nodded as she thanked Colum. “You have been too kind. I know I am a stranger, but you’ve all made me feel welcome.” She grinned, “If you’ll excuse me I think I’ll go and find Jamie, just to be sure he isn’t damaging his shoulder further.” When Colum nodded and motioned for her to rise she did so.

“I hear yer a healer.” He smiled warmly at her, “It will be nice to have one around the castle since Davy Beaton passed.” Daisy grinned a little.

“Well I’m not a proper healer, but my boarding school had an amazing one in Madam Pomfrey and I would often be found around the hospital wing learning all I could from her.” Colum nodded and made an ‘ah’ face.

“Dinna keep Jamie waiting, lass. And Mistress Potter…” Daisy turned back to face him. “I hope ye find yer stay here as enjoyable as possible.” Daisy grinned and went in search of Jamie.

She found him in the stables, Mrs Fitz having pressed bread and cheese on her when her search took her to the kitchen, she had learned that he often helped out Alec MacMahon - known as ‘auld Alec’ around the castle - with the horses. He grinned as he spotted her coming over the hill. “Sassanach!”

“Oh, I’m ‘Sassanach’ now am I? I thought I was Daisy.” She grinned and held the basket out. “I suppose Alec and I could eat lunch while you do all the work that’s left but I really wanted to share it with you.” She mock pouted and made her way over to the gate.

“Ach, ye know it’s only a nickname. On account of ye being English.” He grinned and let her in. “but I widnae say no tae a spot o’ lunch.”

“It’s just bread and cheese, I’m afraid.” His eyes lit up, “I take it you like that lunch?” He nodded eagerly and took the basket and laid out one of the saddle blankets for them to sit on and they ate their picnic in relative silence. Jamie took a deep breath and asked the question that had been on his mind since that morning.

“Why don’t ye mention yer parents? Did they disown ye after ye had the bairn?” he looked at her for a reaction, she looked sad.

“No. They’ve never met my son. They died when I was one, killed.” He silently crossed himself. “They died protecting myself and Harry, my brother, and we were sent to live in Surrey with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon...and were treated appallingly.” fury flashed in her green eyes, darkening them slightly. “We were treated like slaves, made to sleep in a tiny room under the stairs...second best to our cousin, Dudley…” Jamie started to breathe heavily. He wanted to hurt her Aunt and Uncle. “When we were accepted to our parent’s boarding school at the age of 11 they hid our letters, eventually taking to burning them, and finally the school had to send a delegate out to collect us since it was clear they weren’t going to let us go willingly and everything changed. On the journey to the school we met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they’re now married with a baby named Rose, and we suddenly had friends and a family in our school’s house brothers and sisters. Harry met Ginny, I met Fred, and the rest is history.” he suddenly used his uninjured arm to pull her to himself. 

“Dhia. I never knew ye suffered so, lass.” She smiled into his shirt. “Losing yer betrothed after all ye’d went through in life was just cruel.” He kissed the top of her head. “If I could take on yer hurt and heal ye, I would.” Daisy looked into his eyes.

“I think you are starting to heal my hurts.” She frowned. “It’s strange to admit it but I am utterly drawn to you. I think I’m starting to fall for you, really.”  Daisy sighed and snuggled closer.

“Daisy?” Daisy made a noise of ‘hmm’, “Can I court ye?” She looks at him. “I ken ye would need to go and fetch yer son but I would like to explore how we feel.” He grins at her, Daisy sits up and looks at him.

“You’d take on my son? My son whose father…”

“Is dead. I’d like to have a son one day and if ye already have a son who I can help in the raising of I’d love to help ye.” He caressed her face and then pulled her in for a kiss. “So will ye allow me to court ye?” Daisy nodded and smiled as they kissed on the paddock where they had eaten lunch.

The party that Colum had mentioned to Daisy turned out to be a whole village thing and she had gotten drunk on Colum’s rhenish, which was too delicious, there was a young girl who sat near Daisy and Jamie. Daisy would later learn she was called “Laoghaire” and, judging by the way she sat near Jamie and seemed desperate for his attention, had a major crush on Jamie.

Laoghaire was hauled before the Laird by her father and, to Daisy’s shock, Jamie took her punishment. In private Daisy asked Jamie why he had taken her punishment. “Tae impress ye.”

“Jamie, we’re courting. There’s no need to impress me, because I like you already…” she smiled at him and kissed him gently. Neither of them saw Laoghaire watching them jealously. It seemed from that moment an animosity was struck between Daisy and Laoghaire that Daisy wasn’t even aware of.

That night Daisy went to bed and dreamed of the Battle of Hogwarts. 

“Daisy, I need to fight.” Fred’s voice filled her head and his desperate face comes before her.

“Fred, I have a bad feeling about it though. I want you safe!” Her voice was as desperate and she saw her hands come out and grip Fred’s hands, seeing her engagement ring on her left hand ring finger she groped for his hands.

The scene changed and she was approaching the great hall seeing the Weasley’s crowding around a body she searched George’s face for his missing left ear. Finding it missing she sobbed and pushed her way into the crowd to see her fiance lying on a stretcher, clearly dead.

Gasping she turned from the scene only to turn back and see, not Fred, Jamie. He was lying as still and lifeless as Fred had been…

Daisy woke with a start, the image still fresh in her mind, and drenched in sweat. Regulating her breathing she went to the stables and watched Jamie sleep for a while, taking comfort in the rhythmic moving of his chest. After a while she laid next to him and snuggled into him.

“Sassanach?” Jamie asked sleepily and he pulled her closer to him. “What’s the matter?”

“I had a nightmare. I had to make sure you were okay.” He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

“Sleep now. No harm will befall ye, or me.” His breathing evened out and Daisy laid a hand on his chest, making sure he was breathing before she finally fell asleep herself to dream of Freddie, Jamie, and a life at castle Leoch.


	3. First argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laoghaire tries to prove Daisy a witch when she asks for a love potion to steal Jamie away from her. Meanwhile, Jamie and Daisy have lunch for the second day in a row, but when she finally has permission to leave to collect Freddie she finds herself with the rent party and her feisty nature gets the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but Daisy and Freddie.

When Daisy woke up she was in her bed in the castle, only a few golden strands of straw on her nightdress shows that she slept on Jamie’s chest atop a hay bale in the stables last night. As she stretched she noticed that the girl Laoghaire had been tasked with helping her dress. 

Once she was dressed and in her day clothes Laoghaire spoke up, “I’m sorry mistress but I was wondering if ye could do me a wee favour...as a healer…” 

Daisy frowned, “Are you ill?”

Laoghaire looked at her, “No! No, I’m braw.” She shuffles from one foot to the other. Daisy stays quiet and let’s her gather herself. “I was wondering if ye had a charm, or a potion, to open a lad’s heart tae a lassie...a love potion.”

Daisy knew the effects of a love potion, and the results if children occur, and didn’t want to do it to Laoghaire. “I’m sorry Laoghaire. I think you’ve mistaken me, I’m not that kind of healer. I don’t make potions, just herbs and cures.” 

Laoghaire turned bright red and backed out of the room, “I’m sorry, Mistress. I didnae mean tae imply ye were anything other than…” she turned tails and runs. Daisy sighs. 

After working the morning Jamie turns up and puts a little basket on her table with meat and cheese and a loaf of bread inside. “Since ye brought lunch tae me yesterday I thought I’d bring some tae you today.” He smiled down at her and she saw the love shining in his eyes and she grinned back.

“Thank you.” She took the basket and laid out a plaid blanket, “The most bizarre thing happened this morning. I was expecting Mrs Fitz to come and help me dress, turns out Laoghaire was sent to help.”

Jamie nods and takes some meat, as he’s chewing he offers an explanation. “I think Colum is punishing Laoghaire for the rumours going around the castle.” Daisy looked at him for a further explanation. “She has been going around saying ye are a witch.” Daisy swallowed hard. “Ye a’riht?”

Daisy nodded, “Yes, it just...explains this morning. She asked me for a love potion.” Jamie looked at her in warning. “I didn’t give her anything, I told her I wasn’t that sort of a healer.” Jamie snorted a little as Daisy went back to eating.

“Dinna gi her anything, ye understand me?” Daisy nodded at him. “Likely she wanted something to bury ye with. Tae properly accuse ye of bein a witch. I’ll talk tae Colum, try to convince him to stop puttin ye in Laoghaire’s path.”

Daisy shakes her head. “I’m being very careful, you don’t need to take her out of my path.” She puts her hand on his. “But thank you for thinking about me.” he smiles. “I heard through the grapevine that I am to be escorted to Inverness to carry on my journey to Devon.” Jamie went rigid. “I know you’re afraid I won’t return, but I will.”

“Aye, I fear ye will be contented to stay wi yer son and I will die never having lain wi a woman…” He looked at Daisy “but I trust ye tae do what’s best for the bairn ye have. If that mean ye leave me behind then fine, ye do what ye must.” He looked down at the plaid. “But know that if ye do, I’ll never love anyone else. Yer the only one I want, Mo Nighean Donn.”

Daisy frowned, “What does that mean?” Jamie looked at her and smirked.

“It means, my dark haired lassie.” He grinned, totally unaware that the first time she had heard him call her that was in 2007 on a hill just outside Inverness. “I hope ye don’t mind me calling ye it.” Daisy shook her head.

“It sounds right, like you should’ve always called me that…” Jamie’s words had made her flush and she took his hands. “I will also come back. Please, believe me.” She pulled his hands to her and kissed them. “As for lying with a woman…” She put his hand on her growing heat, and put her hand on his growing erection. “I think we can remedy that right now…” She leaned forward and brushed their lips together. 

“No, not like this.” Jamie pulled his hand off of her, and then pulled her hand off of his erection. “Not that I dinnae want ye. I think I wanted ye frae the moment I saw ye in that cottage but, I want tae wait until I can wed ye.” Daisy flushed red.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that...Of course you should do it when you’re ready.” Her eyes shined with unshed tears and her bottom lip quivered. “It’s just been so long and I love you enough to let you in.” Jamie pulled her close, holding her to his chest.

“I ken that, my lass. But I won’t bed ye till I can wed ye. Ye deserve that after wee Freddie’s da died before he could.” When he said this all the pent up emotions from the past 10 years were released, he held her tightly. “I ken he likely deserved ye more than I do but I think he’d gi me his blessing, don’t you?” Daisy started crying harder.

“I’ve been on my own since Fred died…” Neither of them commented on the fact that she had uttered the name of her fiance since they’d met. “I’d have help from Molly and by brother but I raised him on my own and I never thought I’d reopen my heart again. I certainly never thought I’d meet anyone as wonderful and thoughtful as you, so you can imagine how I feel…” She trailed off as Jamie pressed his finger to her lips.

“Think nothing more of it mo chridhe. My heart and my soul I give to ye. And when the time is right, my body as well. Ye’ll want for nothing, as will the lad.” He pressed his forehead to hers, “And when ye return, we will begin to plan the wedding…” Daisy started breathing heavily. “If ye’ll have me, Sassanach.”

“If that’s your way of proposing, then I’ll say ‘yes’.” He grinned at her and she grinned back, “Yes, Jamie McTavish, I’ll marry you.” she kissed him and then laid back, reclining onto his chest. 

The next day Jamie and Daisy were standing in the courtyard. Daisy preparing to leave the castle to make her way, with an escort, to Inverness. Jamie was fussing around her. Soon Angus ran up, “Mistress Potter, ye cannae leave.” He was red-faced and out of breath.

“I can and I am, Colum has ok’d it.” She looked at Jamie. “Isn’t that right, Jamie?”

Jamie looked at Angus, “Hear him out, Sassanach.” He noticed she had opened her mouth to argue. “I ken ye want tae return tae yer son as soon as ye possibly can but Angus disnae run anywhere unless there’s whiskey and food...or it’s urgent.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay.” She turned to Angus. “I’m listening.”

“Himself has decided that the rent party needs a healer, he would request ye stay just a week more.” Angus looked like she was going to go mental, and to be fair she had given him a look that suggested it. 

“Do I have much of a choice?” She sighed, knowing the answer. “Well, fine. A week, but a week only!” She saw Jamie smile out of the corner of her eye. “Who exactly is in the rent party?”

This time it was Jamie who answered, “Well, there’s me, Angus, Rupert, Dougal, Willie’s joining us this year, and of course there’s Ned Gowan.” He smiled at her, “Ned ye will meet when we set off this afternoon.”

“This afternoon?! James!” He turned to look at her.

“Aye, this afternoon. The sooner we set off the sooner we can return. Is that not so?” He laughed as Daisy frowned and pouted a little. “And ye need not look like that. Yer a’ready dressed to leave, aren’t ye?” 

Daisy huffed and pushed past the two laughing men. “Yes, I was ready to leave and find my son.” 

Still pouting, she arrived at the stables that afternoon. “Well then, let’s get a move on.” She looked down. “The sooner we leave the sooner we return, yes?”

The men looked to each other and Jamie smirked. “I see yer fire frae this morning hasnae cooled any, Sassanach.” He laughed as she leveled a death stare at him. He brought out a small horse. “A steed o yer very own, Sassenach. Known as ‘Brimstone’.” He smirked and Daisy took the reins.

“Why would a horse be called, Brim….oh.” The gales of laughter went up from the gathered men as Brimstone let off a huge fart. “I see why now.” She glared at Jamie. “Come Brimstone. Let’s get a move on.” She moved the small horse to the paddock and put a saddle on Brimstone. Jamie ran up.

“No like that, Sassanach. Ye’ll hurt the filly if ye do it like that.” He removed the saddle and put on a saddle blanket and another one before replacing the saddle. “There. Now ye can ride her without hurting her.” He moved to her left, “And Sassenach. Better ride downwind of us.” he went back to get his own horse amid gales of laughter.

Daisy, for her part, didn’t speak for the first day and she fell asleep without saying goodnight to Jamie, or to anyone. 

After day three Daisy got involved with washerwomen and was offered refreshment before finding out that Dougal had taken one of the family’s only goats as rent payment. 

“I cannot allow this.” Daisy’s eyes flashed dangerously and she grabbed the goat by the rope that had been tied around it as a lead. “The family needs that goat to feed the baby…” Dougal’s eyes flashed equally as dangerous.

“Mistress Potter, ye overstep yer mark!” He motioned for Willie to grab the goat but Daisy put herself between the goat and Willie. “Step aside Mistress Potter. Yer here as a healer, nothing more.” He leveled a stare at Jamie.

“Sassanach…” Jamie implored, “Please, see reason. The family paid wi the goat. Let it go.” Daisy shook her head and pulled the goat towards the family’s cottage. “Sassanach, think about what yer doin!”

Dougal looked at Jamie again, who then went and wrestled the goat out of Daisy’s hands. “Ye have overstepped yer mark. Ye reek o piss, and,” He sniffed her breath, “ye’ve been drinking.” As he moved to leave the village a blacksmith emerged out of the shop.

“Is that lady alright?” It was an English voice. 

“The lady is none of yer concern…” Dougal leveled a stare at the man, obviously he’d had enough of English people for one day. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I addressed the lady.” He looked at Daisy.  
“I’m fine. Just really irritated at the gentleman at the moment.” He bowed and let the party pass.

Once they were a good way away, Jamie pulled Daisy aside. “Are ye mad, woman?” He ran a hand through his hair, “Dougal may have killed ye fer yer insolence.” He looked from one side to the other. “And that English man may verra well have been a redcoat.” He grabbed her by the upper part of her arm. “Ye could’ve killed us all, Sassanach! D’ye understand?”

Daisy nodded, “You’re hurting me, Jamie.” He loosened his grip and she removed her arm and rubbed it as it ached, turning so he couldn’t see the tears falling. “I didn’t mean to. I just couldn’t see the family starve without the goat…”

Jamie pulled her close, “Dinna weep, lass.” He kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry I hurt ye.” 

“It’s not just my arm.” She sobbed into Jamie’s chest. “Three days ago I was excited about seeing my son again when I would arrive in Devon and now I’m in a rent party with men who don’t give a damn about whether a family can or cannot afford the rent…” She sobbed even harder with the revelation. 

Jamie held her close and shushed her gently. “It’s a’right, Sassanach. Ye have me to turn to.” he kissed the top of her head and carried her back to the tavern they had procured for the night. 

Dougal watched as he carried the weeping woman up to the only room they had.

Daisy cried herself to sleep that night. No dreams this time, just a straight deep sleep.


	4. MacKenzie isn't a swear word after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Dougal get taken to the Garrison and meet Black Jack Randall again, whom Daisy assaults and Dougal knows she should be taken back for trial but as Ned councils him on the law and he confirms Daisy and Jamie's engagement he happens on an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. And hoping to update this weekly along with my other stories. Sorry for the long break, Dissertation is a bitch, it's nice to be back to creative writing again.

Daisy was for it, she could tell. Dougal wasn’t happy with her little stunt with the goat and Jamie was terrified of being found out. 

But if Daisy was honest with herself she didn’t care, she stood in her room in the tavern and clutched her wand close. Allowing the magical energy within it to rejuvenate her and re-energise her she sighed. A knock at the door had Daisy scrambling for her bag and managed to conceal the wand in time for Dougal to come barging in. “I didn’t say you could enter! What if I hadn’t been awake?”

“Then I’d ha’ dragged ye from yer bed.” Came the tart reply. “We need to talk. Alone.” And with that Dougal dragged Daisy out of the room and out into the early morning in the Scottish countryside. “I ken ye and Jamie had words about yesterday. Now you and I need to have words.” Daisy sat on the grass. “what ‘re ye doing, woman?”

“I can sense this may be a long lecture so I’m sitting down.” Daisy would normally ask, even if sarcastically, if this was alright but she was past the point of caring. Dougal sighed dramatically and hunched down in front of her. 

“Ye need tae ken this isnae a game. People are dying, Jamie is being hunted and yer here quibbling over a goat…” he lifted a finger to silence the argument he sensed was coming. “I ken ye miss yer son but if I was yer husband I’d tan yer hide.” He lifted one bushy eyebrow “I may still do it.”

“Lucky for me you’re not my husband.” Daisy looked him in the eye, danger flashing in her own emerald eyes. “And if you were to tan my hide I’d throw it back at you with such a fury that I’d turn you bald.” She sat back. “Well, balder than you are now certainly.”

At this Dougal turned furious and dragged Daisy up by her arm. “Ye think ye could? Ye think this is something ye want tae fight me on?” His arm was suddenly ripped away by a redcoat. Daisy squinted and she recognised him as the blacksmith from the village the day before. Jamie was right, he was a redcoat and Daisy making a scene may have been just what he needed to recognise him. “What is the meaning of this?” Dougal swiveled round to come face to face with the soldier. 

“I mean to ascertain the well being of the lady and was on the way to the tavern I heard you were staying at.” He looked Daisy up and down. “But I came across you and the lady in the road and I thought I should offer my assistance.” He looked Daisy in the eye, silently asking her if she needs his help.

“Thank you soldier but I am a guest of the MacKenzies and will be under their protection for the duration.” He quirks an eyebrow and smirked.

“While that may be madam I do want you to come to our garrison and speak to our captain.” She raised her eyebrows. “I told him about the English woman I encountered in a Scottish village and he wanted me to ascertain if you were being held against your will…”

Daisy put up her hand. “And I have assured you I am a guest of the MacKenzies. I am here because I want to be…”

“Then you will not be averse to accompany me to the garrison.” He held out his hand with a smile on his face. Daisy sighed and took his hand. When she was on the road and into the carriage Dougal stood next to it. “The offer extends to the lady only.”

“Unfortunately fer you the lady also said she was a guest of the MacKenzie. As a guest of the MacKenzie she is also entitled to our protection.” He stared straight ahead, there was no argument to be had, he was coming along too. The soldier had no choice but to mount his horse and motion the party forward.

Arriving at the garrison Daisy looked out of the window of the carriage and saw a castle in the Tudor style. Looking up she saw several redcoats at the window and then the carriage stopped. 

The soldier from before pulled the door open and offered his hand, which Daisy took reluctantly. Helping her down, she looked around. 

A throwback to the days of the second wizarding war had left Daisy with the ability to identify major exits before she’s even entered the building.

The soldier was leading her in with Dougal at the back of them and led her to the banqueting hall. “How lovely to meet the beautiful English rose that our soldiers met in the village yesterday.” The Captain, in a powdered wig and with a smile on his face. “Please, do sit.” Daisy took a seat. “I’d love if you could please join us for dinner.” His eyes moved to Dougal. 

“And does that extend to my friend?” Daisy gestured towards Dougal. “As I would hope a man of your standing would to the brother of a Laird would…” Daisy’s eyes narrowed. She was challenging him and the captain knew it. He looked her in the eye.

“Of course madam.” he looked at Dougal and then back at Daisy, smiling apologetically, “but there is no more room at the table. But I dare say the laird’s brother...I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” He smiled as he addressed Dougal directly. 

Dougal, for his part, stood up straight and addressed the captain without looking at him. “If it pleases ye, ye may call me MacKenzie. If ye feel so inclined as I am my brither’s representative, ye may call me Laird MacKenzie. In any case I’d prefer ye make a decision soon.” 

The captain looked at Dougal blinked twice and turned to his men, “you know, I don’t think I understood a single word the creature said…” he trailed off as both he and his men descended into laughter, Dougal moved his head slightly and Daisy looked down momentarily but apart from that neither registered the slight against the Scots tongue.

“Well Captain, I would think you’d at least make some effort to learn to communicate with the locals given that you’re now in charge of the place…” she looked at Dougal who smirked slightly, “At least nominally…” The Captain dared her to challenge him, and Daisy did not disappoint. “In fact what my companion said was you may call him MacKenzie or, as he is currently out in place of his brother, Laird MacKenzie. But he wishes you to make up your mind forthwith.” Dougal’s back straightened significantly, and his smirk grew.

“Very well then. MacKenzie…” Dougal’s eyes rested on the captain, “you may go to the servant’s quarters and get supper there. Miss…”He suddenly remembered he hadn’t asked Daisy’s name. “I’m sorry. Didn’t get your name.”

“Potter, Daisy Potter.” She and Harry had been taken to a James Bond film with her Aunt and Uncle when a suitable, or even unsuitable, babysitter could not be found and she was laughing inside about the comparison.

“Miss Potter shall join us for today if that suits.” Dougal looked at Daisy who nodded, at this Dougal made a gesture and left the room. 

For a time, while they ate, Daisy and the soldiers had made small talk and Daisy had told them of her urgency to get to Devon, and they had sworn to help. After a time the door burst open and in stalked the form of Jack Randall. Daisy stiffened at the memory of their last encounter.

“Sir, are you aware that at this precise moment the MacKenzie war chief is in the servants quarters?” Jack Randall was filthy and the Captain drank from his glass before answering him.

“Of course I am, you fool. I allowed him entrance.” He looked Jack up and down. “Good God alive man, you’re encrusted with filth. I insist you must remove your boots.” Jack looked incredulous. “Now, Lieutenant Randall.” Jack turned to leave and caught sight of Daisy. “Oh, pardon me for not making any introductions, Jonathan, this is Miss Potter. A guest of the MacKenzies on her way to Devon.”

“How do you do?” They both greeted in unison, both already acquainted. At that precise moment a soldier arrived and asked for the Captain for a pressing matter in the courtyard. He left, leaving Jack and Daisy alone.

Daisy stood and made to leave but Jack grabbed her. “Still sticking with the story of a son in Devin and an insistence on not being a whore? You’re a MacKenzie whore, aren’t you?” His voice was dripping with venom.  
“Not that it’s any of your business but no. The MacKenzie’s offered me shelter after you attacked me. And I’ve been grateful ever since.”

“So grateful you’d whore for them?” He leaned in close. “I can only imagine when that brute Dougal MacKenzie takes his turn it wouldn’t be worse than what I was attempt…” He was cut off short with a slap to the face. He was stunned momentarily but moved to grab Daisy and brought his fist down on her face. She screamed for Dougal who came running and, after examining her face, left with her on his horse. 

Back in the tavern Jamie paced. Dougal had left with Daisy early in the morning and it was almost evening. Neither had returned. But when the tavern door swung open and Dougal brought Daisy in he could have sworn fealty to Dougal and the MacKenzie’s right there and then. 

“We were escorted by redcoats back to a headquarters. Ye’d have been proud of her Jamie the way she defended us. If it hadn't been for Black Jack Randall it would have been a pleasant experience.”

“Wit did he do tae her?” It was Murtagh that had asked, he’d saved her from Black Jack once before. Saved her from and almost rape and needed to know if he’d managed to finish the jopb this time. Dougal seemed to understand this.

“He hit her, that’s all…”

“That’s enough! He also called her a whore and said she took turns with MacKenzie men in exchange for hospitality. He’s a monster.” Jamie came thundering down the stairs after seeing to Daisy. “She told me afore she fell asleep. Dougal if ye don’t do something about him, I will.”

Dougal nodded and thought for a while. “Ye are betrothed, no?”

“Aye, what significance is that?”

“Ned, what does the law say about handing a Scot over to an Englishman for trial?” Dougal smirked, addressing Ned Gowan but never taking his eyes off of Jamie.

“It says that a Laird is not obligated to turn a Scot over to an Englishman to stand trial but I don’t see how that helps. Daisy is a Sassenach.” Ned had a point. No matter how vigorously she defended the MacKenzies she was still an English woman and needed to be handed over to be tried for assaulting an officer of his majesty’s armies. But Dougal just smirked.

“Good. Ye’ll be bringing yer nuptials forward lad.” He clapped a hand to his nephew’s shoulder. “We’ll make a Scot of her yet.”

Jamie had the distinct feeling Daisy wasn’t going to like this.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Daisy's wedding day has arrived. But not everyone is happy, what will Laoghaire do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally trying to write a NSFW scene.

“Marry you now?” Daisy looked Jamie up and down. “Well I wanted you to meet Freddie before we married but it seems fate has decided otherwise…” She looked away and down. “I can’t…”

“D’ye no know what’s at stake here, Daisy?” Jamie implored her gently, lifting her chin so he could meet her eyes. “Ye’ll be tried and charged with assaulting an officer. Then I cannae help ye.” Her eyes shined with unshed tears,she blinked and they fell. “I’ll no’ be yer husband and ye’ll never see yer son again.”

“I know, but I can’t. My son needs to see me get married.” Jamie pulled her close. “And I always thought Harry would be the one to walk me down the aisle and give me away...I can’t do it now!”

“Ye have no choice Daisy. Ye need to marry me now.” He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed gently. “I ken he’s taken away all our free will to choose when and how we wed but the point is we must. And today.” Daisy looked up at him. “Walk wi’ me down the aisle.”

He took her hand and started the walk to the front of the church, she looked as though she may faint at any moment. When they arrived at the alter the priest, between sneezes, recited the wedding vows to them which they dutifully repeated. 

Dougal stepped forward and produced a dirk, slicing Jamie’s wrist he did the same to Daisy and then joined their twin cuts. 

“Repeat after me…” Daisy nodded and Jamie began the Gaelic vows. Daisy repeated everything Jamie had said word for word and Jamie produced an exquisite silver band and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. After kissing they were finally pronounced husband and wife. Finally their adventure together had truly begun. 

While the party downstairs raged on Daisy and Jamie sat in their room upstairs. “What was that?” Jamie quirked an eyebrow in a silent question. “The cutting...what was that all about?”

“Ah, the blood oath. An auld tradition, rather pagan but the church tolerates it.” He pours them both a dram of whiskey and hands a glass to Daisy. “Are ye okay?” 

She downs the dram in one and looks up at him. “Honestly? I don’t know. I barely know you and because I acted irrationally we’ve been forced into this before we really know each other…” She was cut off by Jamie kissing her. He pulled her close and just as she went to pull off his kilt belt the door burst open and Angus and Rupert tumble into the room from where they’ve clearly been listening at the door. 

“Ah Dhia! Can ye no’ leave my wife and I alone to get on wi’ what we need to do?” He looked at Daisy, pupils still blown with pure lust. “What we want to do…”

After a little arguing with Angus he kicked them both out of the bedroom and returned to Daisy, laying her on the bed. He moved her dress and pulled off the bloomers that impeded his flow and finally touched her wet core. She gasped as his hand came in contact with the sensitive nub and he pressed down. Tangling her hand in his hair she let out an obscene moan. “I thought you were a virgin…”

“Aye, a virgin. No’ a monk.” he smirked and pressed his lips to hers. “No more teasing, I need ye Daisy.” he moved his kilt to the side and pushed his way inside her. “Ah, God. Yer so wee...ye’d think ye hadna had a bairn…” He plowed into her again and again. She was beyond words at this point and pulls him close. “I love ye…” He keens and stills, spilling his seed inside her. 

“That was...how do you know how to do that to a woman?” Jamie shrugged and nodded to her and then the door.

“Ye hungry?”

“Famished.” She smirked and leaned back a little on the bed. “Planning on getting us food?” 

He nodded and headed downstairs, leaving Daisy on her own. She stands and goes to her bag and holds her wand. Holding it she feels the magical energy durge into her body. She closed her eyes and stayed in that pose for a while until Jamie came back in. Not hearing she continued to clutch her wand close.

“Ye like yer stick dae ye Sassanach?” Startled Daisy spun and stared at him before looking at her wand. “Ye want to put it in yer bag and eat?” Daisy smiled and nodded, eating her lunch.

4 days later they arrived back at Leoch. The whole castle was prepared for their arrival and when Daisy and Jamie walked into the great hall the whole room erupted in cheers. Jamie quirked an eyebrow and then walked, holding Daisy’s hand the whole way, into the room and through the people. Daisy then noticed Laoghaire staring at the couple, she had been crying…

Daisy walked to her and Jamie’s room and then Laoghaire saw her opportunity. “Jamie, how could ye?”

Jamie frowned, thoroughly confused, “I dinna understand...If ye think that I widnae marry Daisy then yer sorely....”

“She’s a Sassanach...I am yer people Jamie. And yet ye went to her...ye lay wi her...ye pledged yersel tae her for all time...I was thrown over.” Jamie stilled her with a hand.

“ I promised ye nothing...I made no move tae you. I betrothed myself tae her, no tae you.” He looked right in her eyes. “I love her, no you. Try to understand that.” And with that he moved out of her path and went into his bedroom with his wife.   
Daisy was on her hands and knees. 

“What are ye doing, Sassanach? No’ that I’m complaining mind ye.”

She pulled herself up on her knees to talk to him; “I’m sure I saw something under our bed. Thought it might be something alive.” She went back to the task she had set herself. “Ouch!” She threw the object after it pricked her finger. “What is that?”

Jamie picked it up and looked at it; “An ill wish...an’ I think I know who put it there.” Daisy looked at the object. 

“What does an ‘ill wish’ do?” She looked up at him.

“Ill wishes are meant to harm the bearers intended target...the name literally describes what others want from this thing.” Daisy looked at the object. “It’s a nasty thing tae gi’ to another person. Or to hide near where they sleep.”

Daisy plucks it from his hand. “Looks harmless enough…”

“Oh it is. It’s the person behind it that may be dangerous…’tis a witch’s tool, Daisy.” Daisy’s heart beats faster. “And I know what wee witch mighta left it behind while cleaning our room…” Daisy just stared at him, too scared she’d been caught out. “Laoghaire!” Daisy’s eyes went to the ill wish in her hand. “Leave it wi’ me, Sassanach. I’ll see to it she disna go unpunished this time.” 

And with that he plucked the ill wish from her hand and left the room. Leaving Daisy alone and dumbfounded.

In the scullery Jamie found her. His face like thunder as he moved closer to her, “D’ye get some sick pleasure outta torturing ma wife? She’s done nothing tae ye…”

“She took you...ye were mine Jamie Fraser...and she stole ye.” Laoghaire moved closer to him. “My poor Jamie, having to lie night after night wi a cauld, English bitch…” She stroked his face and he moved back a little. “I bet ye have to get swine drunk of a night before ye can stand tae plow her field…” He brought his palm down on her face, leaving a big red handmark. “Aye, I put that ill wish ‘neath yer marriage bed...in the hopes that ye’d hate her as much as I do…”

“Ye stay away frae my wife, Laoghaire or a stinging cheek will be the least o’ yer worries!” And with that he turned on his heels and went upstairs , Laoghaire watching his every move.

Jamie burst into the room, still on adrenaline, and began pacing. Daisy watched him for a while before speaking, “I take it you found the witch then…”

“Aye, and she’ll no’ be bothering ye again!” He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. “Ye needna be scairt, mo chirdhe, I saw to her. She’ll be leavin’ ye be if she knows what’s good fer her.” He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes. 

“Why did she do this?” It was almost whispered, a question that betrayed months of the feelings Daisy had.

“Because she’s a jealous wee bitch...I’m sorry. It’s all about me…” Daisy moves over to the fireplace and pulls out the ill wish. Jamie moves and takes it from her, throwing it in the fire. “Dinna dwell on it, Daisy, she knows now yer my wife and she has no chance.” He pulled her close to his chest. 

“I just want to go to bed…” He scooped her up and dropped her on the bed, lying beside her and pulling her close. “I feel safe with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jamie gave Laoghaire nothing but she's delusional and believes she is Jamie's wife because she's young.


	6. The Witch Trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Geillis Duncan talk and become friends then Laoghaire exacts her revenge when Jamie isn't around to protect Daisy, with devastating consequences for Daisy and Geillis. 
> 
> After rescuing his wife Jamie learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...quite philosophical when you think about that statement.

Daisy cracked an eye open and watched Jamie as he got ready for the day ahead. Moaning a little at the sight she pouted at Jamie. “Ye like what ye see?”

“Yes, but it’s getting ready and I want you to stay with me…” Daisy pouted. “I still have to go and get my son before we truly can set up home and I want to spend the time with you before I go back to Devon…” She thought for a while. “It’s going to be weeks, and weeks without you...I need this time with you.”

He smiled at her; “I ken, my love. But we will be together with our son soon…” He kissed her chastely on the lips and walked out. It hadn’t been lost on Daisy that he said ‘our son’ and she got up and started going about her day.

Out in the field she met a red haired woman called Geillis Duncan. Daisy recognised her as Justice Duncan’s wife, and Dougal McKenzie’s mistress, who was there the night of the party though they didn’t talk much that night. They talked a lot and Daisy picked some herbs and spices she needed. Neither woman noticed Laoghaire watching them out of a window in the castle, plotting to get her revenge on Daisy for supposedly stealing her man.

The happy couple settled into a routine in the castle, with Daisy getting word she’d be leaving for Devon soon, and soon the whole castle was their best friend. 

Then Dougal sent Jamie on a hunting trip with the Duke of Sandringham, who had asked for Jamie personally, and Daisy was alone in the castle. After a few days word trickled from the village of Cranesmuir that Geillis Duncan’s husband had collapsed and died, violently convulsing with foam coming out of his mouth. 

Daisy, having been warned by Jamie never to go back to the Duncan’s after she visited the apothecary at their home, stayed away. However one day Hamish, the laird’s son, brought word Geillis was gravely ill and Daisy packed her things and went to her friend.

Once in Cranesmuir she entered the home of Geillis Duncan, still in mourning, and was shocked to find her hale and hearty.

“I thought you were ill…” Geillis turned to look at Daisy.

“Whatever gave ye that idea?” 

“The note…” Geillis looked even more confused, “You sent word to Leoch that you were ill and I was to come at once?” She pulled the note from her skirt. “See?” She handed the note to Geillis who read it before looking at Daisy.

“This isnae my hand...Daisy I think someone has played a cruel trick on ye. But, since ye are here now, let me feed and water ye before yer long ride back to the castle.” Daisy felt foolish, her cheeks burned with shame but she nodded. 

After eating there was a loud knock on the door. “Mistress Duncan, it’s the witchfinder, open your home.” Daisy’s heart started to beat faster, she still had her wand on her what if they find it? Her heart sank though as she heard her friend say “open the door. I have nothing to hide.”

The witchfinders pushed their way in and grabbed Geillis then noticed Daisy and grabbed her too. “Two witches for one, good.” Daisy looked terrified as they threw her into the back of the jail carriage and as she looked out of the window she saw Laoghaire, smirking as she was drawn away.

Thrown into a hole in the ground Daisy drew her knees to her and closed her eyes. Geillis didn’t behave like her friend and shouted for someone to speak to, then noticed how traumatised her friend was. Kneeling down and taking her friend’s hands “I’m sorry, Daisy. I shouldna have asked ye tae stay fer dinner. If I hadnae than ye widnae be here…” Daisy let out a sob and Geillis pulled her close. “Dinna weep, Daisy. Yer man will rescue ye.”

For the next few days the trial raged on where mostly people who had accused Geillis of witchcraft along with a few people who had been healed by Daisy testified in accusing them. Then, just when Daisy was about to have a little hope that she might be let go as they really didn’t have anything, Laoghaire showed up.

“She bewitched her husband, Jamie, into marrying her. Jamie was mine before she arrived, we would often talk about our wedding…” lie “...and children…” lie “...and when she arrived all he could talk about was her...I was thrown over.” She sniffed but her eyes remained dry. “She also gave me a love potion to open his heart to me...but she didn’t, she took it herself. She bewitched my Jamie and stole him. And when I confronted Jamie and tried to touch him he struck me…” Gasps came up from the gallery, “All because she had bewitched him tae hate me!” The crowd started jeering and then a few men stood and moved away towards Daisy.

“I gave you nothing when you asked for a love potion...and when my husband and I returned to Leoch I found an ill wish under our marriage bed...that’s what he confronted you about, although I must confess he didn’t mention striking you…”

The judge asked to see the ill wish but Daisy had to admit it had been burned by Jamie. With no proof on either side the judge had to make a choice. He chose to take Laoghaire’s side and sent Daisy away again to the thieves hole. Daisy sobbed, wishing Jamie would soon hear of her imprisonment and rescue her.

Back at Leoch, most people worried about Daisy but none dared to go to Cranesmuir. Jamie returned and immediately went up to his and Daisy’s room. “Sassanach? I’ve returned…” but as he opened the door she was nowhere to be found. He searched the castle and it’s grounds for her but to no avail. 

Finally he came to the least likely, the kitchen, and asked Mrs Fitz who had been crying and praying for Daisy. “Mrs Fitz…” He approached her cautiously. “Where is my wife?” 

Mrs Fitz looked up and touched his face. “Oh dhia Jamie lad. Has no one told ye?”

Jamie shook his head. “I’ve just gotten back from the hunt...is she dead? Has she ran? I dinnae ken and no one has told me anything. I’m in purgatory, aren’t I? Help me Mrs Fitz.” He looked to her in his desperation. Laoghaire entered in at that point and smirking sashayed over to him.

“She was arrested as a witch in Cranesmuir…” Jamie growled in frustration, stopping Laoghaire in her tracks.

“And what exactly is Colum doing about that?” 

“Nothing….” Laoghaire’s voice broke in. “He knew she was a witch the moment he set eyes on her! He’s doing nothing because justice is now being met out by the courts…” She was stopped by Jamie pulling her roughly.

“Ye keep yer mouth shut! Ye know nothing Laoghaire!” He shook her hard. “If Colum willna help her, I’ll go to Cranesmuir myself and drag her from out of the clutches of those mad men!” He threw Laoghaire to the side and ran out of the castle and onto his horse and made for Cranesmuir as fast as Donas would carry him. 

In Cranesmuir it was the final day of the trial and Daisy and Geillis were to face their sentences separately, Geillis having been convicted in the morning she was sent to a different cell to await the burning that would surely follow. Daisy was hauled up before the court and tied to a pole and her dress was ripped open exposing her to the crowd who jeered. Tears streamed down Daisy’s face as she thought of Freddie, and Harry, and the Weasley’s, and anyone else back home who cared about her and she them. Then she felt the sting of the whip, one, two, three strokes. By the time she heard hoofbeats she had lost count of the whiplashs and was sure her back would be full of welts.

“This woman is my wife, let me through…” Jamie’s voice floated to her as birdsong and she began fresh tears of relief. “If she were a witch…” he pulled out the bible “she could not bear the Psalms to be read…” he read from Psalm 23 which Daisy found soothed her no end, she smiled and looked at him lovingly as he read, earning a gasp from the crowd. “Ye see...my wife is no witch.” Daisy closed her eyes, if only he knew…”So any guilty verdict today by this court would be a grave injustice on an innocent woman.”

The judge nodded and the guard cut Daisy’s restraints and she fell into her husband’s arms who left on Donas’ back with her to no protests from the crowd or from the judges.

When they were clear of the place and near a fresh water stream Jamie took some water and began washing the welts on Daisy’s back. 

They stayed in this ritual until Daisy found her voice again, “You were wrong…” He frowned down at her.

“About what, Mo chridhe?” he kissed the top of her head.

“I am a witch...just not the kind who hexes and curses others...I help heal.” Jamie pulled her chin up to meet his. “My stick I’m so fond of is my wand. I bought it when I was 11 in London before starting school…” She starts to weep silently. “I was sent, on Samhain, to investigate Craig Na Dun and accidentally fell through it...in the year 2007...my son was born in 1997...I was born in 1980...Jamie, I’m from the future…” She was now weeping openly and he pulled her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daisy's told Jamie the truth. How will he react?


	7. The Witch Trial. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Daisy's confession. Will Jamie believe her? And it comes time for Daisy to return to her own time, will she return to Jamie, and how long will it take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nowt.
> 
> Sorry about the long gap between chapters. Currently wrestling with my own psyche as I went through yet another depressive episode but I'm getting my meds sorted and hope to be back to a semi-regular schedule. 
> 
> Oh and I'm graduating on my birthday! *party noise*

Jamie held her close and frowned. He kept silent, which unnerved Daisy so much.

 

“Say something, Jamie.” Instead of speaking up he let her go and moved away. “Jamie, speak to me! I know what I just said was heavy and confuses you with what you think you know about witches. But I still said it and we should talk about that.” He just kept pacing, and Daisy could barely see from the tears. “Please…”

 

“I dinna understand, Daisy.” He knelt down and took her face in his hands. “Ye had no idea what an ill wish was, ye could stand it when I read from the Psalms...yer no a witch!”

 

“But you do believe I am from the future?” he nodded. “Then why not about being a witch?”

 

“Yer many things but no a liar.” He looked at her. “I just think maybe their lies got tae ye…”

 

He was stopped in his tracks as a man in robes approached. Daisy looked up at the man, then scrambled to stand. “Minister…” 

 

Jamie stared at the man and then to his wife and listened with intent.

 

“We’ve been watching you since you arrived through the stones, Mrs Fraser…” The Minister for Magic began. “We were initially hoping you would go back the way you came, but with the skirmish and the captain and then the chain of events that hope dwindled very quickly.” Daisy looked to the ground. “But we allowed this to play out until this moment. Why would you violate the official secrets act?”

 

“I couldn’t lie to him anymore, Minister. He deserved to know.” She became defiant. “He protected me. I thought he deserved to know.”

 

The Minister for Magic stared at Jamie who glared back, he clearly didn’t like how the man was speaking to his wife. Eventually the minister nodded to him. “True Mrs Fraser but you are out of your time and you should have gone home as soon as you found yourself here.” 

 

Daisy looked down. She knew that but then she met Jamie. 

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to go back, tell everyone what happened, and return with your son to live your life here.” 

 

Daisy’s head snapped up and she stammered in her shock. “B-but minister, what about my brother, Freddie’s Aunt and uncles and cousins, what about ,my job, what about…”

 

“You know why you must...for the life you now carry” The minister quirked an eyebrow at her and Jamie moved to her.

 

“Is it true, mo chridhe?” He laid a hand onto her belly. “Are ye truly carrying my bairn?” She looked into his eyes sadly. 

 

“I...I can’t be 100% sure right now. But, yes. I may be pregnant...I’m sorry . Jamie…” He pulled her close.  

 

“I trust ye…” And with that admission the minister for magic apparated all of them in front of the stones. “I trust ye tae do what’s right, my lass. For the bairn that lies through these stones and for the one ye carry.” He kissed her hands then pulled them closer to himself.

 

“I…” Jamie didn’t give her time to finish that sentence and shoved her closer to the stones, pressing her hand onto the biggest stone and then she was gone. Sobbing, he fell onto his knees and the minister patted his back gently.  

 

“I must write a letter to the ministry to let them know of the development. The minister in your wife’s time will know of this decision as well.” And with that Jamie was left alone on that fairie hill just outside of Inverness, praying to God above that his wife and child would return to him.

 

**BACK IN 2007**

 

Daisy held her breath and her eyes tight shut until she heard Freddie’s small, “mummy?” At that her eyes snapped open and she knelt down and hugged the boy who had dominated her thoughts since Samhain. 

 

“Oh my baby, I thought I’d never see you again..” she held her son close. Kingsley approached her. “Minister...I…” He held up a hand and she held Freddie close to her.

 

“There was a letter from the Georgian minister of magic. I know you got married while you were missing and are now pregnant with your husband’s child…” Daisy looked at Harry who had tears streaming down his face. “Harry will accompany you. Since you can travel we assume Harry can too. You both have some time to say goodbye…”  Only when he looked her in the eye did Daisy see the unshed tears in her friend’s eyes. 

 

She rushed to embrace Harry. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...I didn’t plan any of this I swear.” Harry, for his part grasped his sister close.

 

“I know Daisy. I know. It’s okay. I’ll miss you…” He couldn’t help it and started sobbing again and the two Potter siblings embraced each other for around 30 mins.

 

Molly and Arthur were next. “Thank you both, for everything. I promise I’ll bring Freddie to visit as often as I can…” She started to cry and was embraced by the couple who had treated her as a daughter. “I’m so sorry you’re both having to go through this...after losing Fred this just seems...so cruel...but know that I love you both as if you were my own parents and I’ll be back as often as I can be with Freddie.” with one last kiss on her cheek from Molly and Freddie embracing his uncle and grandparents Harry approached his sister.

 

“Hagrid made you this…” He produced an exquisite leather bound book from his briefcase. “It’s...it’s a duplicate copy of the photo album he gave us at the end of first year. Now we will both have mum and dad and each other with us.” 

 

Daisy felt her eyes fill with tears as she held the book close. “Thank you.” She managed to choke out.

 

Harry took her hand and they walked together to the largest stone, “Freddie...come on.” Freddie was rubbing his eyes and crying.

 

“I promise you’ll see granny and grandpa again.” Daisy held out her pinkie finger. “Pinkie promise?” Freddie stared at her hand for a while before locking his pinkie finger in hers and with one last look back at his grandparents he touched the largest stone and disappeared along with his mum and uncle.

 

**1743**

 

It had been the longest three hours of Jamie’s life and the hope that Daisy and Freddie would appear was dwindling so he sat by a nearby tree and mourned his family. 

 

Suddenly there was a whoosh and he turned back to the stones and saw a man who looked like Daisy, a wee boy with red hair, and…

 

“Daisy...Ah dhia!” He got up and ran to embrace his wife and take her in.

 

“Yes, Jamie. I’m here…” He didn’t want to let her go but let her go he must. The man and wee boy were  staring at him. “Jamie. I’d like you to meet Freddie...and Harry. My son and my brother.”

 

Harry held out his hand which Jamie took and shook but Freddie stared at the fearsome highlander. 

 

“Hello wee Freddie. Yer mam told me all about ye.” He knelt and did his best to seem less threatening. “I ken yer probably scairt to be here but, ye should know that yer mam’s every waking thought was about getting back to you. I didna even factor in tae her plans until I had to be.” Freddie moved back into his uncle’s robes. 

 

“I want my mummy…” Jamie moved and Freddie almost leapt into Daisy’d embrace.

 

“He’ll come round.” Harry smiled at his brother-in-law. “He just doesn’t do well with other people.” Jamie grunted in what Daisy will come to call his ‘scottish noise’ and watched his wife and step-son interact. “Personally I think after what happened to Fred Molly became too protective of him.”

 

“Understandable. She’d just lost her son, why would she want to lose her grandson too.” Harry merely nodded. And so they stayed in an amicable silence until Jamie felt the need to ask. “What was she like as child?”

 

Harry sucked in a breath and started. “She was resilient. Our Aunt and Uncle tried to break us but she was the glue that held us together.” Jamie smiled. “When our Hogwarts letters arrived she grabbed one and then Aunt Petunia tore it out of her hands, Uncle Vernon grabbed mine out of my hands. She fought so hard to keep it she nearly dislocated her own shoulder…” Jamie smiled slightly, happy she fought. 

 

“I’d like to take her to Lallybroch...my home…” Harry nods. “Will ye come?”

 

Harry stares at his brother-in-law. “Me? Why?”

 

“Yer the only family she has left besides Freddie of course.” Jamie smiles at Harry. Who smiles back. With the plan set in motion they both join Freddie and Daisy. 

 

“Well then wee Freddie, dae ye want to ride wi me and yer mam or yer uncle?” Freddie looked from his mum to his uncle.

 

“Mum…” he moved into his mum’s embrace and got on the horse between her and the strong back of Jamie. “I might fall off…”

 

“It’s okay baby, mummy’s got her arms around you and you can hold onto Jamie too. It’s a long ride to Leoch so you can sleep…”

 

“We’re no returning to Leoch, Sassanach. Laoghaire’s there and I willna gi’ her the pleasure of seeing ye again so she can accuse ye a second time.” Daisy frowned a silent question. “Lallybroch, my home from when I was a lad will be our destination. And my sister, Jenny.” Jamie clicked his tongue and the horse moved off. It wasn’t long before Freddie found his sleep and Daisy smiled at him. 

 

In almost no time at all compared to the time they’d spent separated by time the little family arrived at a house in the near distance. 

 

“Lallybroch.” And with that Jamie approached the dwelling and Daisy prayed she’d be good enough for her sister-in-law.


	8. Freddie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Jamie meet properly but Freddie still doesn't like being in the past. The small family meets the Murray's and a slip of Jamie's tongue touches Daisy in ways she doesn't want to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nowt. Maybe Daisy and Freddie, maybe not. EH!

Jamie, Daisy, and Freddie ride into the courtyard at Lallybroch with Harry at their back and they find a little boy running around and a heavily pregnant woman. Jamie slides down and reaches back up and takes the sleeping form of Freddie in his arms before Daisy joins him. 

 

“Jenny…” Harry stands next to Daisy and watches while the brother and sister interact.

 

“I’m sorry…” Harry frowns. “You had to leave Ginny and the kids all to accompany me in my wild adventures…” Harry breathes a laugh then both the Potter sibling’s attention was caught as the Fraser siblings started arguing. “Jamie sweetie...don’t you think Freddie should get inside?”

 

“Tell that trollop tae keep her neb outta our business.” Daisy was taken aback by the venom her sister-in-law spat at her.

 

“Jenny!” Both women step back. “Ye’ll show my wife some respect. And she’s right. The lad needs a bed.” And with that he went inside leaving Jenny, Daisy, and Harry outside. 

 

“I’m sorry. We seem to have turned up and turned your little world upside down.” Daisy smiles, hoping her sister-in-law would see this as non-threatening. 

 

“Well, it’s no’ entirely yer fault . My brother has a habit of being...impulsive shall we say?” Jenny crosses her arms and stares at Daisy. “He never mentioned yer name.” 

 

“I’m Daisy. This is my brother, Harry. And the boy you saw in Jamie’s arms is my son, Freddie.” Daisy looked at the little boy. “And Jamie never mentioned you had children.”

 

“Of course he woulna. He didna know.” Jenny smiles slightly. “His name is Jamie. Named after his clothheid uncle.” Daisy chuckles and waves at wee Jamie. “Yer lad looks too old to be my brother’s child. Dae ye mind me askin’?”

 

Daisy shook her head. “Ten years ago I was engaged. He passed before he even knew he was going to be a father.” Jenny crossed herself. “Freddie was born about 6 months after his father’s death and as he grew I could see in his granny’s eyes he looked a lot like his dad at that age…” She trailed off and Jenny chose not to pry.

 

Jamie rejoined them. “He’s in our bed in the guest quarters, Sassanach…”

 

“Ye’ll both have the laird’s room…” All three turned their heads to see Ian Murray coming towards them. “After all, ye are the laird.” Jamie whooped and hugged Ian. 

 

“So ye married my sister?”

 

“No’ that I had any choice in the matter. We were talking and then I was in front of a priest giving it ‘I, Ian, take thee, Janet Fraser…’ yer sister works fast. So fast it makes my head spin.” He smiles at Daisy and Harry. “Care to introduce us, Jamie?” 

 

Jamie pulls his wife and brother-in-law closer. “This is Daisy, my wife. And her brother, Harry.” After introductions are made and they all headed back into the house. Harry and Jamie moved Ian and Jenny’s things out of the Laird’s room. 

 

When Freddie stirred again he opened his eyes to his mother smoothing his hair. “Good morning sleepyhead.” he smiled sleepily.

 

“Good morning, mummy.” sitting up he looked around. “We’re not home?” he pouted a little. 

 

“We are home. Mummy married Jamie and now we live here.” She did her best to smile at him. “And you have a new auntie...and a new cousin…”

 

“But I love my old auntie...and old cousin. I want granny…” he fell, sobbing, into his mother’s outstretched arms. 

 

 “It’s alright, sweetheart. I miss granny too.” she kisses the top of his head. Jamie watched them from the doorway, Daisy looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears as she held her sobbing son. When he had calmed down Daisy motioned for Jamie to come over. “This is Jamie. Remember he talked to you on the hill?”

 

Freddie stared at Jamie and then spoke. “He seemed scary…” Daisy looked up at Jamie who smiled at her slightly. “He’s so big. But on the ride here he was nice.” Freddie smiled up at Jamie. “Not so scary after all.”

 

“Aye, wee Freddie. And I ken ye miss yer granny and grandda but I hope ye’ll come tae see this as home.” He took his wife’s hand. “And tae see us as family.”

 

Freddie and his mother and step-dad came downstairs and Jenny smiled at him. “Good tae meet ye awake this time. I’m yer Auntie Jenny...but if ye feel better ye can just call me Jenny.” Ian hobbled into the room and took in the lad. “And this is my husband, Ian and we have a boy, Jamie.” Jenny was trying to read him but Freddie remained stoic.

 

“It alright, Freddie.” Harry smiled at him. “You can say hello to people.”

 

“But granny always says…” Freddie looked down. “...not to speak to strangers.” he looked up at his uncle.

 

“But Jenny introduced herself, it would be polite to say hello.” Harry sighed a little. “I know you don’t want to be here, you want to be with granny and grandpa but mummy’s here and you’ll get to know Jenny, Jamie and their family.”

 

“Are you staying Uncle Harry?” Freddie’s eyes pleaded with him to tell him the truth.

 

“I have to go back to Auntie Ginny, and baby James....” Freddie threw himself at his uncle.

 

“I want to go with you!” Freddie’s honest cry broke Daisy’s heart. Would she lose her son again? “I want to go home to Granny, Grandpa, Auntie Ginny, Uncle George, Uncle Ronnie…” Harry made him look at himself in the eye.

 

“But mummy has to stay here because she’s married to Jamie. Imagine how sad she’d be without you, how sad you’d be without her. Remember how sad you were these three months you missed your mummy.” Freddie looked to his mum.

 

“I don’t want to be apart from mum again.” he wandered over to his mum and Jamie and was enveloped by them both. 

 

Later, when they were eating supper, Jamie smiled. “Did we tell ye about the gathering Lallybroch has?” The three ‘Sassanachs’ shake their heads. “It’s coming up. Less formal than Leoch but it’s a good way for tenants to meet each other, pay their rent, and now...meet my family…” He smiled and watched Freddie look up at him. “And there will be children for you to play with, Fred.”

 

He hadn’t realised he’d done it but Daisy had, and her breath hitched. “Freddie. My dad was Fred...no one calls me Fred.” He looked up at his mother.

 

“Duly noted. I’m sorry, lad.” He noticed Daisy looking at him sadly. “But are ye no’ excited that ye get to play with other children.” Freddie smiled and shrugged.

 

That night Jamie and Daisy were in the Laird’s room talking. “I’m sorry, Sassanach. For overstepping my mark and calling the lad by his faither’s name.”

 

Daisy shook her head. “It’s okay.” She smiled and hugged her husband. “No harm done.”

 

Jamie turned her around and let her rest on his lap. “Did I ever tell ye how much I love ye?” Daisy nodded. “May I never stop...from that first time upon my horse, that lovely round arse wedged between my thighs and that hard head thumping me in the chest...tae now...seeing yer motherly side makes me long for the day we have our own.” He rubbed her still flat belly and then carried her over to the bed and as they lay together in the Laird’s room they both began to dream of their future. 


	9. Bannocks, and Tenants, and Harry making plans to leave? Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lallybroch party is in full swing and Freddie makes a friend, but Jamie makes an enemy of his father. Harry makes plans to leave but tells Daisy about a way he believes they can keep in communication. And Daisy and Jamie make some new vows at bedtime.

Jamie and Daisy settled into life in Lallybroch and eventually the day of the festivities arrived and even Freddie had taken to playing with Rabbie McNab, a local boy. After a hearty game of chases both boys expressed their hunger and Freddie picked two bannocks off of a plate on the snacks table and handed one to Rabbie.

 

“Rabbie! How dare ye steal that!” A man came and snatched the bannock out of Rabbie’s hand before he could take a bite. A slap to his ear was the next thing Freddie heard and that was enough.

 

“It’s okay, he didn’t steal it. I gave it to him…” Ronnie turned to Freddie.

 

“And just who are you?!” He was drunk otherwise he would’ve recognised Freddie.

 

“He’s the Laird’s son...and ye’ll show him respect, Ronnie McNab.” Jamie had grabbed Ronnie’s hand as he made to strike Rabbie a second time. “And if my son gies wee Rabbie a bannock then wee Rabbie can have a bannock.” Daisy had pulled Freddie and Rabbie out of Ronnie’s way. “Yer drunk, McNab. Go home. Yer boy can stay here and I’ll personally escort him home after the gathering.” And with that the bannock was taken out of Ronnie McNab’s hand and he stared at Jamie. “That wisna a request McNab!”

 

Ronnie looked to Daisy and then his son, then turned on his heels and left. Jamie turned and returned the bannock to Rabbie. “Thank ye, my laird.” and with that ran off to play with Freddie. 

 

The rest of the gathering went off without any further hitches and at the end of the day Freddie went up to Jamie, “Can Robbie stay over? I don’t want him to go home and neither does he…” Freddie looked up at his step-dad, pleading with him not to send his new friend home.

 

Jamie looked down at the boys. “Okay. I’ll send word to Rabbie’s mam and tell her he’s safe with us at this home.” He smiled as Freddie whooped and took Rabbie up to his room to show him all his things. Daisy looked at him. “How could I say no tae that wee face?”

 

Daisy grinned, “You can’t. And that’s not what I was going to say...you know Robert’s dad won’t have any of this…” Jamie put his finger on her mouth.

 

“Then I’ll have to teach him a lesson, won’t I?”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid...we haven’t had any sort of pardon at all...don’t get caught!” Daisy kissed him sweetly and went to tell the boys to wash up before supper. The boys then whooped and went to wash up Harry smiled at them. 

 

“Looks like he’s settling in here sis...and so are you...so I think I’ll go home tomorrow…” he smiled at Daisy who just hugged him close. “Um, also I discovered a loose brick in the wall near the herb garden...write to me sis.” Daisy breathed a sad laugh out to him. 

“Course I will. And I have Hagrid’s book so I can see you when I want.” She moved over to Jamie. “I’ll tell you all about the little one when they arrive. Uncle Harry…”

 

They ate their supper in silence with a knock at the door following on from that. It was the MacNabs. 

 

“You gave my husband yer word, my Laird, that my son would be escorted home…” Mary MacNab spoke  but Ronnie kept a grip on her arm. “What has changed?”

 

“Yer son begged to stay the night. We have no objections to that and if you havna he’ll be escorted home tomorrow.” Jamie looked Ronnie in the eye who growled and tried to move in to get his son but found his way blocked by Jamie. “D’ye have any objections, MacNab?” Jamie was challenging him to usurp his authority and Ronnie knew it.

 

“None so reasonable, my Laird…”Ronnie was forced to move back. “We look forward to seeing our son tomorrow…” he grabbed Mary by the arm and dragged her home. 

 

Jamie looked at his wife and sighed helplessly. Rabbie for his part had started to breathe a little easier.  

 

Daisy smiled as she put the boys to bed that night. “Goodnight, sleep well.” She kissed Freddie on his forehead and stroked Rabbie’s cheek gently before leaving the room and watching them snuggle down while closing the door. 

 

Outside the boy’s room Jamie circled his arms around her waist. “I canna believe how he treated his wife this evening, Sassanach. So unkind and unloving.” Daisy merely nodded and buried her head in her husband’s shoulder tiredly. “I promise tae never treat ye like that ever.” He picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all. “No matter how foul mouthed ye get, or how much ye vex me when ye wander off…” he kissed her and carried her into the Laird’s bedroom. “I’ll always treat ye wi kindness and love.” Putting her onto the bed he stripped her down to her slip and then crawled in beside her. “And our bairn growing within ye will want for nothing, these are my promises tae ye. Tae you, and tae wee Freddie.”

 

Daisy sighed contentedly and rolled over to face her husband. “And I promise you, no matter what, to always love you. No matter how pig headed you get.” She grinned and he chuckled. “And our child...our children...will be so loved and so cared for. And we will be together as long as we have breath in both our bodies…” Jamie held her close and Daisy had never felt so safe.


End file.
